faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapha Tanthul
Rapha Tanthul is the son of Telamont Tanthul and one of the Princes of Shade. He was killed in a battle with a deity. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Chaotic Evil |patron deity = Shar |languages = Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Elven, Dark Elf Silent, Infernal, Sylvan, Undercommon, Loross }} Personality Rapha is highly pragmatic, caring little for anyone other than himself. He follows Shar only outwardly, and inwardly could care less about the gods and goddesses that rule the world, as long as they aren't bothering him. He is somewhat loyal to his family and the rest of the Shadovar, but really only remains with them because having access to their wealth and influence benefits him. Of course, he is careful to hide these thoughts from his father. He plans on one day wresting control of the Shadovar from his father.Rapha is obsessed with magic, and is constantly trying to become more powerful in this aspect. Magical items are one of his greatest obsessions, and he also enjoys making constructs and other magical servants. He uses the shadow weave for most of his magic because he finds its power highly useful. He's in love with violence and power, and enjoys manipulating others to his own ends. His greatest weaknesses are his pride and lust. He sees himself as better than most everyone else, and lusts after both power and women. If he sees something he wants, he expects to get it. No questions asked.Rapha can appear to be very friendly and outgoing when one meets him. Many have called him unusually charismatic, a trait that has earned him many loyal followers. He uses his infernal abilities to make himself appear to be completely human (or whatever race is the norm for the land he is in), and usually finds it rather easy to get along with others. That doesn't mean he trusts them, of course, and while he has friends he is always wary of them. Combat Style Rapha uses his magic in a fight, creating grand shows of destruction and terror. However, if it is necessary he has an arsenal of quick deadly spells at his disposal as well. He knows a rather large variety of spells, and uses them for more than just combat. Aside from his magic, he also has training in Two-Weapon Fighting, specifically with a whip and sword combination. His magical items and feats allow him to excel in them regardless of his minimal training. He prefers to fight from a distance, utilizing magic or his whip and sword, both of which have great reach. History Born right before the city Thultanthar was whisked away into the Shadow Realm, Rapha was always a favorite child of his father. Like most of his brothers, he pursued his father's training as a wizard, archmage, and shadow adept. He also received minimal training as a fighter. Nevertheless, he had a talent for magic that quickly grew into an obsession. He's come into the possession of various magical items and spells and still hungers for more. One of his most prized possessions is his Black Dragon Orb, through which he has gained some useful abilities including the ability to fly and command other Black Dragons. Using this orb in conjunction with their epic magical powers, he and four of his brothers made the Black Dragoness Mehrarsa his permanent thrall. His father and brothers often participate in ritual epic spells for the betterment of the Princes of Shade. Like most of his family, Rapha is effected by the epic spell Eternal Freedom, which he payed a large price to get.His unusual charisma has made him both a favorite of his father and most of his brothers (though a good amount of them would rather just see him dead). He's a rather prominent figure in Thultanthar society, and commands the loyalty of a good number of his father's subjects.When the Phaerimms escaped from their confinement and the Shadovar returned to the world, Rapha was eager to explore Faerun. He quickly set out with his father's emissaries to go explore the northwest. He wants to make ties and alliances with organizations around Faerun that are to his liking, so that he can one day take his father's place as High Prince. He is also deeply devoted to acquiring more artifacts like his black dragon orb. Magical Items Rapha posesses a variety of magical items, all of which are powerful in their own right. Some of the items have even been enchanted by him. His more prominent magical items include: *The Crown of Sorcerous Terror, an onyx circlet in the shape of a black dragon. It allows the wearer to absorb and redirect up to 10 levels of spells at a time. *The Amulet of the Artificer, an amulet made to look like the religious symbol of Shar, it is a powerful item enchanted by his brother Brennus. It bestows upon the wearer the ability to create magical items, specifically wondrous items, rods, and potions. *The Cloak of the Weather Warlock, a seeminly ordinary dark grey clock with lighning-like runes stiched into the inside. *A Carrion Gauntlet, which allows the wearer to absorb the life force of others and transfer it to himself. On his other hand, he wears the Glove of the Rust Monster, an item he made by himself after his becoming a Netherese Arcanist. It is one of the first Netherese items made by using their Mythallars since the Fall. *Kardum , a whip formerly in the possession of a Balor. It is sentient and bestows upon the bearer a number of magical and fighting abilities. It's whip is pitch black, and the silver handle has been formed to look like a demonic succubus, hand raised up to grip the whip. *The Staff of Sorcere a potent artifact once in posession of a powerful Lich, who was destroyed by Rapha and Ares in their search for the Warblade. *The Black Dragon Orb is perhaps the most powerful item Rapha owns that he has not crafted himself. It holds the soul of an ancient dragon. He used it in conjunction with his ability to cast epic magical spells to make Mehrarsa his permanent thrall. Category:Outdated